WICKED
by Shadow0Fire
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic future where the world has been devastated by an unnatural phenomenon, the SSS find out what kind of lie they've been living since arrival in the afterlife, but their dream won't last much longer. The real world is a scary reality.


**I decided to make a fanfic for this that followed a more unique stroyline than some of the others i've seen. Also, some of you may have noticed that my OC Archangel is in every story I write, which will always be that way.**

* * *

><p>Archangel slowly walked by each of the cryogenic pods that contained his friends. He read each of their names as he passed them; Yuri...Hinata...Otanashi...Kanade...Ooyama...Noda...each and every one of them, in an eternal slumber that sealed them away from the devastated world they belonged to. Or so they had thought. Recently, a few of them had awakened from the stasis prematurely; Iwasawa had been the first. About two months ago, she had been found inside her pod, awake.<p>

And pretty panicked as well. It had been clear that Iwasawa had no idea what was going on when she had awakened. Whatever she had been expecting, A lab with her hooked up to a machine had definitely not been it. Currently, she was being treated elsewhere in the facility. After her, a few others had woken up as well; Yui and Takamatsu had been revived as well, although Takamatsu had been forcefully resuscitated by the Dark Mist Program. It was currently in the process of waking the others, but had run into some difficulties. If the Program didn't succeed soon, Dr. Melchios would resuscitate them forcefully, which could cause some brain damage.

Archangel definitely didn't want that. He wanted his old friends to remember him. He didn't have many people left in this world. His sisters were his only family, and Tucker and Claire were his only childhood friends. He didn't know how he would deal with the loss of what few friends he had left, if it came to pass. At the very least, Yui and Iwasawa had remembered him. He hadn't been able to see Takamatsu, who was still unconscious, but the inspiring singer and energetic midget had both remembered him.

He looked over his dreaming friends once again, wondering if pulling them out was the right thing to do. This world was hardly any better than the one they were in. In fact, it was far worse. When they did finally come around, it would be up to Archangel to protect them. Just like old times...

* * *

><p>Noda chopped away another shadow, only to have three more take it's place. "Damn it, these things are everywhere!" Even in the midst of combat, Yuri was more than capable of insulting him while fighting for her life; or rather, her afterlife, to be exact. "Excellent observation, dumbass, now keep killing them!" She made it sound so easy. Almost as if they weren't surrounded by tons of shadowy monsters that would turn them into NPCs. His halberd hacked through two more, the ghostly figures fading into oblivion.<p>

There were plenty of guns to shoot the monsters with, but the SSS lacked the ammo for all of them. One after another, Noda's friends stopped firing as they expended all of their ammunition. Without it, most of them were useless. Only he and Shino had any real close-combat skills. The Battlefront's number one blue-haired loser put his back up against Yuri in order to talk to her over the loud sound of fighting. "Yurippe, we need to leave right now! We're running out of bullets and more of those things are showing up, we can't take all of them!"

Before she could answer, Noda kicked Hinata's legs out from under him and held his halberd down to his neck. "You coward! What're you suggesting we do, run away?" Hinata didn't have to answer. Yuri smacked him in the back of the head. "That's exactly what he's suggesting you idiot! And it's what we're going to do!" She yelled to all o her comrades. "Everybody retreat! We're getting out of here ASAP!"

The Battlefront members shouted affirmatives one after another and dashed off in the direction of the school. Yuri and Noda stayed behind for a second to make sure everyone had gotten out ok. But upon counting their members, they realized someone was missing. But they couldn't figure out who; there wasn't enough time to identify everyone. But they didn't have to; Otanashi came up behind them and frantically. "Yurippe, Noda, where's Kanade? She wasn't there with the rest of us!"

Noda knew Angel had been out in the fight with them, but he couldn't see her in the tangle of shadows or in the group of his retreating friends. But he did notice one anomaly in the shadows; one was on the ground, squirming furiously, as if a worm was attempting to wiggle it's way out of a cocoon. Noda had no doubt in his mind who was under that shadow, and apparently, Otanashi didn't either.

Noda tackled Otanashi to the ground before he could run into the mass of shadow creatures. "Stop Otanashi, you can't! She's gone, there's nothing we can do!" But the frantic redhead wouldn't listen. "Let go of me! I have to save her, I can't leave her!" Yuri took the initiative and pinched the back of Otanahi's neck, instantly knocking him out cold. She helped Noda lift the heavy weight and ordered hom to move. Noda thought that maybe, he could just see a few tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Subje...wake...unsea...injection...025...OV...CK!" ...The voices were distorted. It sounded as though they were wearing masks or helmets to mess up their voices. But worse than that was, Kanade couldn't recognize any of them. She couldn't see them either. She could feel her eyes open, but everything was dark. Was she dead? She had been consumed by a shadow, so did that mean this was her new existence? Very few things scared her, but this was terrifying. Strange voices and darkness, and now...pain? She felt something sharp and thin puncture her arm. She could feel some sort of rush run through her arm...<p>

The voices before said something about an injection...what was it? This was all so strange. It felt unreal, like it couldn't possibly be real...she felt like crying, imagining having to exist like this, never seeing her friends again. Or Otanashi. SHe would never see him again, and it almost destroyed her. But she still couldn't cry. Not emotionally, but physically, she was unable to cry. What else was she unable to do? She couldn't move her limbs, or feel her skin. No itching or irritation.

She felt something else bump into her. although her skin couldn't feel it, she felt something touch her in several places. Around her arms, legs, waist, and her forehead. She hoped whatever it was would be over soon. She didn't want to exist anymore, not like this...

* * *

><p>"Subject X1 is waking up Commander. Should we unseal it?" Commander Hazuira looked over at Dr. Melchios for confirmation. The older bearded man nodded slwoly, hiding his enthusiasm. The Dark Mist Program had successfully extracted another subject, one of the first to be put into the system actually. Dr. Melchios was very eager to interrogate, or "question" as he preferred it, Subject X1. Archangel was the only one in the way of such action. The ex-Legion commando had firmly stated that no dangerous or questionable tests would be run on the subjects without his consent.<p>

While Hazuira personally admired the boy, Dr. Melchios saw him as an annoyance who was hampering the project. In fact, the old buzzard had practically ordered Commander Hazuira to forcefully eject Archangel from the compound, but the few security guards who remained refused to do anything that involved getting in a fight with Archangel. Besides, there were enough problems outside the facility; there was no need to start fighting in the base too. And it wasn't as if the security would be able to beat Archangel anyway. He was only seventeen and he could already kill everyone in the facility if he wanted.

Hazuira thumbed the button that would allow the scientists below to hear his affirmation of the procedure. All other noise was blocked out of the medical bay, as whatever those tech junkies were doing was apparently dangerous business. Pulling someone out of stasis incorrectly could cause severe brain damage and sometimes even physical as well. The Commander could hear the scientists prepping for resuscitation. "Preparing injection number Alpha-Omnicron 14025-Xr2. Subject X1 will be revived shortly; stay on standby."

Commander Hazuira prepared to observe the procedure, as he yet to see it, when a scruffy engineer practically kicked down the door of the command room. "Commander! Unregistered NOVA flare, accelerating towards the surface at insane speeds!" ' face drained of color. "How close?" A blinding light appeared from all of the windows leading to the outside. "THAT CLOSE!" The incoming heatwave crumpled one technician after another in the command room, including the Commander and the Doctor. The Commander could practically feel his organs burning inside of him. "D-damn..it..."

* * *

><p><strong>So this plotline isn't going to have much place in the actual setting of Angel Beats, and I think it is one of the few that does, not including all those friendship stories i've seen, and i'd like to know what you guys think. But i'm sure you won't review, as you never do, and i'll be forced to wing it without any feedback. But maybe i'm wrong, who knows? (Yeah right)<strong>


End file.
